Solo quiero creer
by Magicxfiles
Summary: La inconsciencia de sus sentimientos, de sus afectos de sus deseos ,siempre estuvieron presentes, pero jamas declarado, que sucede cuando se exponen en un caso donde al estar encubiertos sus sentimientos empiezan a latir a gritar cuando no solo es el deseo incotenible , varios años, solo una oportunidad y es que después de todo la verdad siempre estuvo ahi, solo tenían que creer.


**Es mi primer fic espero les guste..XD...Los personajes le pertenecen a Chris Carter.. **

**Oficinas centrales del FBI**

** Washington, DC. Domingo**

**7:00AM**

La pelirroja de ojos azules caminaba a paso ágil hacia la oficina del director adjunto del FBI Y el supervisor directo de ella y su compañero desde hace seis años Fox Mulder.

Aun recordaba cuando conoció a Mulder o como muchos preferían llamarlo el hombre del sótano, un hombre desconfiado, temeroso y paranoico que al principio la creyó una espía y que ella le consideraba algo desequilibrado con el tiempo juntos su perspectiva había cambiado y hoy en día se había vuelto la persona en la que más confiaba y en la persona más importante en todo el mundo para ella, todo ese tiempo, todo las cosas que habían atravesado juntos, los peligros que los habían avecinado y las incontables veces que Mulder había estado ahí para ella, tal vez era el tiempo o solo la inconsciencia de sus sentimientos y afectos pero era un hecho cada día al verlo el hombre le hacía creer en lo imposible, y al ver sus ojos la hacía estar en otro mundo.

La agente Scully toco la puerta y la voz grave de Skinner se escuchó.

-Adelante -

La pelirroja mientras reducía la mirada analizando a Skinner que revisaba algunos informes cerró la puerta con cuidado.

-Skinner-

-Tome asiento agente Scully-

El hombre de traje dejo los papeles enfrente de ella y la miro-tenemos un caso, conoce las cataratas de Arcadia agente Scully-

-no...las ubico…América del sur talvez–dijo mientras tomaba los papeles ene ellas hanian algunas fotografías al parecer de un casa o un hotel muy caro-parece un lindo lugar…si no fuera por los cuerpos-

-San Diego California…un zona habitacional-

-no veo nada malo con el caso…Skinner –dijo dejando los papeles

-tres parejas desaparecidas, en un mismo sitio, ningún vecino se percato…simplemente sin pruebas el lugar estaba limpio …no le parece sospechoso-

-me parece más común solo eso ,¿ Mulder está enterado? no parece u típico caso de los que tratamos-

-si el agente Mulder está al tanto…dijo que no aceptaría el caso al menos que usted lo hiciera-

-¿yo? Para esto era la cita-dijo con cierta ironía.

-Si, la policía se vio acorralada en la investigación, ninguno de sus vecinos noto algo extraño, por tanto no hubo ningún… –

-testigo-

-exacto, por lo que al no tener ninguna prueba…el caso se dio por terminado…y transferido-

-¿quiere que Mulder y yo lo retomemos?-

-si pero el FBI cree que será mejor que vallan encubiertos-

Scully agudizo la mirada un poco mas al ver que Skinner había sacado unas llaves- se harán pasar por una pareja interesada en la casa ,se mudaran y actuaran como una pareja normal mientras resuelven el caso..-

Scully sintió un poco de escalofrió y calor al hacer aquella asimilación y solo levanto una ceja-si Mulder está de acuerdo no tengo ninguna duda-

**Oficinas del FBI (Sotano)**

**10:55 AM**

Un hombre de ojos grises y cabello castaño recargado en su asiento leía detenidamente una vez más los papeles sobre el atraco.

No podía creer que después de todo ese tiempo, aun Scully tuviera sus dudas, incluso eso le parecía a veces ridículo y dulce a la vez , la forma en la que ella veía al mundo con explicaciones científicas y lógicas era solo alguna de las cosas que más le gustaba al trabajar con ella, durante todo ese tiempo juntos se había creado un vínculo un lazo único que para el era casi necesario, el verla aparecer *miro su reloj* en su oficina con esos hermosos ojos verdes y cabellos rojizos era para el tan determinante como la misma existencia, la prueba que existía algo más haya que los efectos paranormales incluso que la realidad propia, todos esos sentimientos limitados no solo por los estrictos reglamentos entre compañeros del FBI, sino los impuestos por el mismo, que lo limitaban a cualquier declaración ,por temor , solo paranoia.

Scully entro en la oficina, Mulder que antes leía le sonrió-Buenos Días Scully ¿te quedaste dormida'- dijo girando su silla.

-¿desde cuando aceptamos casos de los suburbios Mulder?-

-¿suburbios?…al menos que sea uno en Roswell no …aun no-

Scully se aproximó a él y le dio los papeles- Skinner me dijo acerca de los cataratas de Arcadia…-

-¿Aceptaste…Scully?-dijo tomando los informes.

-¿si…?-dijo frunciendo el ceño-¿por qué?-

-pensé que te negarías- dijo viendo los papeles con tono sorprendido- pero el te explico loir encubiertos -dijo poniéndose de pie sentándose en su escritorio junto a Scully.

-si..pero no es más que como otro caso más Mulder..hemos trabajado encubiertos antes-dijo mirando el informe que tenia ella.

-Vaya esto si que me va a gustar- dijo irónico mientras se llevaba una mirada de Scully.

-Nos reuniremos en mi apartamento..trata de llegar temprano..y Mulder será mejor que compres un lindo suéter de universitario- dijo parándose caminando a la puerta.

-Que es que ya te vas- dijo mirándola.

-Tengo una autopsia…no creerás que solo estoy reservada a para ti y los expedientes X Mulder? Solo te he venido a dejar los papeles…tengo que arreglar algunas cosas antes de irnos mañana queda algunas cosas que revisar sobre lo que paso en el banco ...–dijo dándole una sonrisa.

-¿Suéter de universitario entonces? a decirle antes de que saliera de la oficina.

**West 53 Roa 6:00 AM**

**Lunes **

Mulder subía por el elevador algo somnoliento vestido con un jeans y una camisa desfajada y lentes obscuros cubierto por una chaqueta luchaba con no quedarse dormido , con trabajo se deslizo hasta el departamento de Scully y llamo a la puerta.

Scully no sabia si se encontraba molesta de estar vestida con un chaqueta clara una falda típica de los suburbios y una blusa con flores o tener que estar así con Mulder y fingir ser una de esas parejas tontas y vacías, se miró en el espejo una vez más y escucho que llamaban a la puerta.

Se acomodó el peinado y se puso los zapatos.

-he… Scully luces maravillosa- dijo Mulder al verla , ella solo cruzo los brazos y lo dejo pasar.

-Mulder…porque vienes vestido asi…parces..-

-¿muy casual?-

Scully lo miro con ojos de suplica.

-Me dije será mejor que sincronice mi ropa con la de mi querida esposa Laura-dijo poniéndole los brazos en los hombros

-que gracioso…que bueno que se tu talla y como supuse no tendrías lista tu ropa ya que eres perfectamente maduro Mulder- dijo sacando un par de pantalones claros una camisa y un suéter azul -¿Lorena..Mulder?-

-Asi es cariño por cierto soy Rob…-

-bueno Rob será mejor que te apresures o no llegaremos a tiempo-dijo mientras le daba la ropa y lo empujaba al baño.

-lo ves apenas te he dicho tu nombre quería y ya parece que tenemos discusiones tontas por la ropa-dijo sarcástico mientras entraba al baño.

Scully sonrió solo es un caso más…suspiro y continuo con su cabello.

Después de un momento este salió desfajado -Ah…espera casi lo olvido…-dijo Mulder mientras sacaba de la chaqueta que antes tenía puesta y Scully se miraba en el espejo poniéndose un labial rojo.

Mulder la miro un momento que hermosos labios tenia Scully habai días en los que dudaba poder contenerse y esa forma de ponerse de puntitas al verse en el espejo, haber aceptado ese caso sería muy complicado se dijo.

Mulder aclaro la garganta llamando la atención de Scully -¿Señorita Scully le importaría mucho casarse conmigo?-dijo ofreciéndole un anillo, y aunque esa palabras ella sabía que eran falsas , por inercia la hicieron sonreír tontamente.

Arrebato el anillo de la mano de Mulder y se lo puso –Laura…Rob- dijo, y Mulder solo sonrio.

**Cataratas de arcadia**

**San Diego California 8:55am**

La camioneta iba justo atrás de la de mudanzas el lugar era hermoso.

Apenas en quince minutos avistaron a una mujer con una sonrisa y algo bofa. Bajaron de la camioneta todo estaba listo ahí todo comenzaría.

Mulder se puso el suéter como un verdadero universitario y tomo a Scully de la mano que al sentir la mano de, 'el la hizo temblar ligeramente de los labios.

-¿Lista?-dijo el.

-Si Rob- sonrió.

_Solo es un caso más Dana solo un caso más s_e dijo para ella misma mientras miraba a esos ojos grises, Mulder se veía estupendo con aquella ropa que había conseguido , tenía un cuerpo bien definido y esos pantalones atacados no le hacían ver mal, era altamente peligrosos a su vista. Puesto que antes no le parecía que estaba mal, ahora justamente le parecía altamente atractivo.


End file.
